


The mouth thing

by Nudelsuppe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorky!Hide, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelsuppe/pseuds/Nudelsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna do the mouth thing?”</p>
<p>“W-what did you say?” Kaneki was sure he misheard. As if the blonde would ever ask him something like-</p>
<p>“Do you want to do the thing? The mouth thing?” The human rolled his eyes as if it was the most normal question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mouth thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomelopasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelopasta/gifts).



> Okay, so I wrote this little thing for my amazing friend and artist.  
> I love you so much and I hope you have a great birthday <3
> 
> (my tumblr: [oikawa-saan](http://oikawa-saan.tumblr.com/), Beta'd by: [amonseyebrowgame](http://amonseyebrowgame.tumblr.com//))

“Wanna do the mouth thing?”

 

Kaneki couldn’t stop himself from spitting his coffee upon hearing his best friend’s question. The black-haired boy coughed and gasped for air. As soon as he calmed down, his gaze wandered to the boy sitting across from him. Hide’s eyes showed nothing besides boredom while his hand cupped his face. Nothing in his innocent look would betray his rather unusual request.

 

“W-what did you say?” Kaneki was sure he misheard. As if the blonde would ever ask him something like-

 

“Do you want to do the thing? The mouth thing?” The human rolled his eyes as if it was the most normal question.

 

“Y-you mean like talking?” Kaneki tried to sound naive but he knew what Hide meant. The rising brow from his best friend made him shift uncomfortably in his seat and the half-ghoul started to get restless. A nervous laugh escaped his mouth.

 

“Not like talking Nekkers. The other thing.”

 

The black-haired boy swore that if his face got any redder he could vanish in a field of tomatoes.

 

Grey eyes refused to met caramel brown.  The literature student didn’t know how to respond. Hide was watching him fidget in his seat but Kaneki didn’t care. Eventually his hand reached up touched his chin.

 

“I don’t know what thing you mean, Hide.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth Kaneki knew that he had just played right into the blonde’s hands. A smirk crept onto the human’s face and his eyes contained a playful gleam. The black-haired boy felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

“Want me to show you?” Hide’s voice almost sang. Lips suddenly dry, Kaneki couldn’t help but lick them. Upon seeing Hide’s eyes following his every movement, he sighed. The half-ghoul knew when he has lost. Heart skipping a beat, he finally spoke up.

 

“Please show me.”

 

With a satisfied grin Hide leaned over the table and cupped his friend’s cheeks with his hands. The blonde’s thumb trailed down his face and stopped at the black-haired boy’s lips.

 

Soft lips met his and Kaneki forgot how to breathe. After a few seconds he kissed back while his hand gripped blond hair. A moan escaped Hide and Kaneki quivered.

 

They parted after some time and gasped for air. Their faces were flushed and pupils dilated.

 

“I think I like the mouth thing,” Kaneki said huskily.

 

“I knew you would,” Hide answered before he leaned in again.

 

 


End file.
